


Someday, You and I

by jeonghooniesan



Series: 17 oneshots and word vomit [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, but wonwoo is softer, idk how to tag, mild tho, mingyu is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: Love comes with flowers, sunlight, and every diamond that sparkles. But for Jeon Wonwoo, love comes with a cup of tea at four in the morning with a curious Kim Mingyu.And it was perfectly enough for him.





	Someday, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic in here. Im actually quiet scared to share my content because i just usually write for fun and usually make my friends read it. But hey we all change yaknow.
> 
> Not betad. And also, this fic so for chloe, my lovely mutual from my twitter ! I hope you enjoy this as much as how i enjoyed writing it

Wonwoo woke up to a sleep talking Seokmin, mumbling in a mix of accented english and korean. The room was still dark, and when he glanced at the room's window, dawn isn't even near the horizon. He groped his bed, trying to feel his phone under the messy sheets. When Wonwoo finally had a hold of his phone, he tapped it on, and he anticipated the bright light, but still groaned from the blinding light. He quickly glanced at the time, and groaned again realizing that its only 4 in the morning, 3 hours earlier than his alarm clock.

Wonwoo swinged his legs out of his bed knowing too damn well that sleeping again will only make him more groggy in the morning. He comes out of their shared dorm room and the dorm's common room had it's lights on. He glanced around to see if there were any members awake at this time. He walked towards Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo's room, opened the door and peered inside. He could hear snoring, and shifting sheets, so Wonwoo closed the door and walked to the next room. He stood outside of Mingyu, Jun, and Minghao's room, and he could hear faint sounds of video game music. Wonwoo twists the nob and pushed the door open. He peered inside and sees Mingyu sitting on the floor, back pressed on the side of the bed, and phone on hand. Mingyu doesn't hear Wonwoo coming in so he stepped inside. "Hey." Wonwoo said, low and quiet so that the other members won't wake up.

Mingyu dropped his phone and looked at Wonwoo with a shocked expression. The older member just laughs it off. "Oh my god, Hyung you scared me." Mingyu clenched his chest, adding dramatics and flare like he always loved doing. Mingyu was cute like that, playfully teasing and pulling theatrics to grab Wonwoo's attention. Mingyu only liked Wonwoo's attention, even during fansignings, Mingyu always seem to glance at the older, sending him a telepathic message to 'only look at me, hyung.' Wonwoo always knew he wanted his attention without even saying a single word, so he's always willing to give all of it.

The younger member looks back at Wonwoo and smiles that smile that always seem to make Wonwoo feel flustered. That canine smile fans love seeing, and Wonwoo loved recieving. He walks closer to Mingyu and squats on front of him. Wonwoo just stares at Mingyu's eyes and they stay like that for a few seconds, sharing a familiar silence. "Why are you awake, hyung?" The younger member smiles at Wonwoo softly, and Wonwoo can't help but cup his face with his right hand. He places smoothing circles on Mingyu's cheeks, feeling his soft skin heat up from the affection. "I can't sleep. Seokmin was being a mess while sleeping."

Mingyu laughs, it's low and soft and _fuck i love hearing you laugh like this._ Wonwoo can't help but slide his hand from his cheeks to the back of his neck, brushing his fingers through his hair, and Mingyu closes his eyes and hums. Wonwoo just stares at Mingyu's perfect everything. His eyelashes resting on his cheeks makes him look ethereal, and although it's dark in the room and the only light the room has is from the common room peering in from the door, Mingyu's skin is glowing and Wonwoo admires these features of him. Maybe admire isn't the right word, because obviously, the older member loves all these features of him.

"I want some tea. Drink with me?" Wonwoo asks, keeping his voice quiet.

Mingyu slowly opens his eyes and meets Wonwoo's stares. "Sure, hyung."

____________________

They end up sitting on the kitchen floor, facing each other, backs resting on cupboard and closets and Wonwoo's legs resting on top of Mingyu's. They're both hosting a cup of tea in their hands. They stay quiet, basking in each other's presence, and Wonwoo has never felt so safe.

Many minutes later, not even knowing what time it really is, Mingyu reaches out with his free hand for Wonwoo's, and the older member gets the message and intertwine's their fingers together. Wonwoo already memorizes every curve and crevice of Mingyu's hand from holding it too many times, but he loves it that he memorizes it. He can always feel Mingyu's hand intertwined with his even without him holding it. He can always feel Mingyu with him, always can feel his love for him, and Wonwoo smiles at the thought.

"Hyung?" Mingyu is staring at their intertwined hands, smiling softly at it. Wonwoo hummed and squeezed his hand.

"I'v been thinking about us a lot lately." Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with soft eyes, and he knew they aren't doing anything bad or doubting.

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Hyung, do you think we can live together in the future?"

And Wonwoo's head is filled with images of being with Mingyu under a single roof with just their love for each other without the disturbance of the other members. He can see Mingyu cooking Wonwoo's favorite chicken recipe because he doesn't eat seafood. He can see movie nights cuddling together on the couch. He can see Mingyu being pinned to the wall, kissing every amazing and beautiful curve of Mingyu, and hearing him moan his name under bed sheets and muffled kisses. He can see bliss and happiness and he can't help but put his cup down and hug Mingyu on the kitchen floor. He can hear Mingyu's breath being taken away at the sudden affection, and he places his cup down beside Wonwoo's discarded cup and hugs him back, tight and assuring.

"I guess you liked the idea too much." Mingyu laughs, and Wonwoo relishes on the low vibration against his chest.

"I loved it. I would want it to come true someday."

They separate slightly but not enough for them to loose grasps from each other. Mingyu slides his hands around Wonwoo's sides and then cups Wonwoo's jaw with both of his hands. Mingyu comes closer, eyes slowly closing, and Wonwoo does the same. They kiss like that, legs entangled and arms around each other. They kiss, and it tilts the world's axis, it creates supernovas, it defies gravity, and shakes the whole world into a stop. Time stops as they kiss, everything in a blur except that moment they have in each other's arms. Time stops, and they kiss like everything may end in the world. Then they stop, their foreheads touching and eyes meet with so much desire and longing for each other.

"Someday."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, kudos it, and the like!!! I also like feedback and if you have anything to say, you can tweet me at @_jeonghooniesan !!!


End file.
